Stop Bully
by Linevy Hime-chan
Summary: "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." / "Dia seorang tunanetra." / "Hinata-chan, nanti berikan kertas jawabanmu ketika ulangan nanti." / "Hei lihat, si culun dan si buta berjalan bersama." / "A-apa Sasuke-san marah ka-karena tadi ?" / "D-dia menangkis penghapus itu ?" / "Berani membully Hinata, kalian akan menyesal." / Special #SasuHinaBimonthlyFiclet / Prompt : Bully


**Stop Bully**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

Pair : SasuHina

Warning : Banyak

Didedikasikan untuk event SHBF #4

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read (^_^)v**

.

.

.

KRRIIINGGG

Bunyi bel sekolah Konoha Gakuen telah berbunyi, dan sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Normalnya, jika bel sudah berbunyi kita akan segera duduk nyaman, diam, dan segera menyiapkan buku pelajaran bukan ? Tapi sungguh berbeda sekali dengan kelas X-A ini, lihat saja mulai dari siswi yang sedang bergosip, dan berdandan. Lalu para siswa yang sedang melempar-lempar kapur yang ada, membuang-buang kertas ke sembarang tempat, dan bahkan ada yang sedang menggoda siswi perempuan. Jika kita lihat ke bagian pojok ruangan, kita dapat melihat seorang siswi bersurai indigo sedang membaca buku paket matematikanya dengan teliti dan menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hinata _-chan_ , seperti biasa ya nanti kami minta jawaban saat ulangan nanti." kata Karin tiba-tiba.

'Tidak !' pikir Hinata sebenarnya.

" _H-ha'i_." jawab Hinata setengah hati.

"Karin _-chan_ , ayo ke kantin." ajak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ay-.."

SRREEGGG

" _Ohayou_ , hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." ujar Asuma sambil memasuki kelas tersebut, dan tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara-suara yang sedang membicarakan tentang seperti apa murid baru itu, apakah laki-laki atau perempuan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Anak baru, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu pada yang lainnya." ujar Asuma dan tidak lama murid baru itu segera memasuki ruang kelas itu perlahan.

"Kyaaa, tampannya."

"Jadilah pacarku !"

"Astaga tampan sekali, benar-benar ciptakan Tuhan yang amat sempurna." Dan masih banyak teriakan lainnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, _yoroshiku_." ujar Sasuke datar dan dingin.

"Sudah perkenalannya ?" tanya Asuma yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Em..." terlihat Asuma sedang melihat sekeliling dan terpaku pada sosok gadis yang sedang duduk di ujung kelas.

"Hyuuga _-san_ , bisa kedepan sekarang ?" tanya Asuma pada Hinata.

" _Ha'i sensei_." jawab Hinata pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

Sesaimpainya di depan Hinata kembali berujar, "Ada apa _sensei_?"

"Uchiha _-san_ , kau akan duduk di sebelah Hyuuga _-san_. Hyuuga _-san_ , tolong tuntun Uchiha _-san_ ke mejamu sekarang." kata Asuma yang langsung ditatap aneh oleh seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Kenapa di tuntun _sensei_ ? Memangnya Sasuke _-kun_ kenapa ?" tanya Sakura keras yang disahut anggukan dari murid lainnya.

"Ah, aku belum bilang ya. Uchiha _-san_ seorang tunanetra." jawab Asuma, dan langsung saja kelas menjadi sangat amat hening dan semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke dengan tatapan yang err- aneh.

"Hyuuga _-san_ , tolong bantu Uchiha _-san_ ke mejanya." ujar Asuma lagi.

"E-eh, iya _sensei_. U-uchiha _-san_ mari saya bantu." ujar Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Hinata.

"Pssttt, tampan-tampan tapi buta."

"Iya, sayang sekali." Begitulah yang dapat didengar Hinata dan Sasuke sesampainya di tempat duduk.

"Uchiha _-san_ , p-perkenalkan namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sa-salam kenal Uchiha _-san_."

"Sasuke saja."

"Baiklah, S-sasuke _-san_."

"Hn, itu lebih baik."

"Semuanya mari kita mulai pelajarannya." ujar Asuma yang langsung memulai pelajaran matematika.

.

.

SKIP TIME

KRINNGGGG

"Sampai bertemu besok anak-anak." kata Asuma sambil keluar kelas.

" _Ha'i sensei_."

"A-ano, S-sasuke _-san_ apa kau tidak mau istirahat ?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang dilihatnya tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik ingin meninggalkan kursinya.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal."

"K-kebetulan isi bekalku lebih banyak dari biasanya, apa kau mau makan bersamaku ?" tawar Hinata sembari mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Hn."

"Ayo k-kita ke kantin." ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau ke kantin, terlalu ramai." kata Sasuke pelan sambil menahan tangan Hinata.

"E-em, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ke atap sekolah ? Biasanya hanya s-sedikit orang yang mau ke sana." tawar Hinata lagi.

"Hn."

"A-ayo Sasuke _-san_." kata Hinata sambil menuntun Sasuke.

"Hei semua, lihat si culun dan si buta berjalan bersama." kata Shion sambil tertawa menghina.

"Hahaha, si culun akhirnya punya teman juga rupanya. Yah, walaupun temannya itu buta." sahut Kiba dengan suara keras dan disahut lagi dengan tawa menghina dari semuanya.

"Hinata, apa kau biasanya dihina seperti ini ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghiraukan keadaan sekitar yang menghinanya.

"I-iya." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali dia buta, padahal dia tampan."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada pasangan unik."

"Apa maksudmu Kiba ?"

"Ya pasangan unik, siapa lagi kalau bukan si buta dan si culun. Hahaha..."

"Hinata, cepat keluar dari sini." kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata.

"I-iya, ayo Sasuke _-san_." ujar Hinata sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

.

Atap sekolah...

"Ini makanannya S-sasuke _-san_."

"Hn, _arigatou_."

"..."

"Kau tidak makan, Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam sendoknya.

"A-aku tidak lapar, itu semua untuk Sasuke _-san_ saja."

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau juga tidak mau makan." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bekalnya pada Hinata lagi.

"Eh, a-aku memang tidak lapar, ini untuk Sasuke _-san_ saja." kata Hinata sambil tetap menyerahkan bekalnya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak." kata Sasuke sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit yang biru.

"S-sasuke _-san_ , sedang melihat apa di atas sana ?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke sedang melihat ke arah atas.

"Apa kau lupa ? Aku ini buta." kata Sasuke datar sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"U-uh, _gomen_." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena dengan tidak sengaja dia telah menyinggung Sasuke.

"Hn."

"S-sasuke _-san_ , ini bekalnya makanlah."

"Kau tidak makan, aku juga." kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"A-ayo makan bersama." kata Hinata sambil mulai membuka tutup bekalnya.

"Hn, suapi aku." kata Sasuke tenang.

"E-eh ?" kata Hinata kaget plus mukanya merona hebat.

"Suapi aku."

"Ta-ta-tapi-.."

"Aaaa..."

"B-baiklah." kata Hinata menyerah sambil menyuapi Sasuke.

.

.

Jam sebelas di kelas X-A sedang menjalani ulangan tertulis biologi.

"Psstt, Hinata _-chan_. Mana kertas jawabanmu ?" kata Ino pelan.

"I-ini Ino _-san_." ujar Hinata sambil memberikan kertas jawabannya pada Ino.

"Hinata, kenapa kau memberi mereka contekan ?" tanya Sasuke ketika mendengar percakapan keduanya tadi.

"I-itu sudah biasa, Sasuke _-san_. M-mereka selalu meminta kertasku 15 menit sebelum ujian selesai."

"Apa kau memberinya dengan ikhlas ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"S-sebenarnya-.."

"Kalau tidak ikhlas kenapa kau berikan ?!" desak Sasuke terus.

"I-itu, a-aku takut mereka akan melakukan s-sesuatu lagi padaku." jawab Hinata lirih.

 **-Flashback-**

" _Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memberi kami kertas jawabanmu hah ?!" kata Ino sambil menjambak rambut Hinata keras._

" _S-sakit Ino-san, le-lepas." ujar Hinata sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino dari rambutnya._

" _Jawab aku dulu!"_

" _Hiks.. a-aku t-tidak bisa, i-itu curang namanya.. hiks.. k-kumohon lepaskan, sakit hiks.."_

" _Ano, kurasa kita jangan pakai kekerasan padanya teman-teman." Tiba-tiba Sakura menengahi percakapan mereka semua._

" _Kau membelanya ?" Karin berkata sambil menatap tajam Sakura._

" _Eh ?! Siapa yang mau membelanya ? Hanya kurasa percuma kalau kita terus-terus melakukan kekerasan padanya, aku punya cara lain." ujar Sakura sambil menyeringai._

 _Shion yang tidak sabar segera berkata, "Bagaimana Sakura-chan?"_

" _Aku tahu si Hyuuga culun ini sangat cinta kebersihan. Apa jadinya kalau isi dari ember ini aku siramkan pada si Hyuuga ini ?! Aku berani jamin baunya akan terus tercium selama 2 minggu penuh." jelas Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata._

" _K-kumohon jangan S-sakura-san, jangan si-siram hiks.. a-aku." kata Hinata sambil terus memohon pada Sakura._

" _K-kumohon.. hiks..."_

 _BYUURRR_

" _Sudah terlambat Hyuuga." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis melihat keadaan Hinata yang saat ini menjadi uh- sangat bau._

" _Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini, bau sekali disini. Hahaha, rasakan kau Hyuuga !" kata Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Hinata._

 **-Flashback Off-**

"Kenapa tidak melawan ?"

"A-aku tidak berani."

"Ck."

"A-apa Sasuke _-san_ marah karena t-tadi ?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"..."

" _G-gomen_."

"Jangan berikan mereka contekan lagi."

"T-tapi-..."

"Aku akan menjagamu." kata Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

"T-tapi b-ba-.."

"Hhh, Aku tahu kau pasti tidak percaya padaku karena aku buta, kan ?!" kata Sasuke cepat sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"B-bukan begitu. A-aku senang kalau Sasuke _-san_ akan menjagaku. D-dan, aku juga akan m-menjaga Sasuke _-san_. Terima kasih." kata Hinata sambil menatap lembut Sasuke yang tentu saja tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa melihatnya karena dia buta.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

BUUKK

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat !" ujar Sasori pada orang yang telah menabraknya.

"Maaf." ujar Sasuke singkat sambil berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"Ah kau Uchiha Sasuke, si anak baru yang buta itu kan ?" tanya Sasori sambil memandang rendah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Cih, sombong sekali."

BUGH

"Ukh.." Sasuke merintih kesakitan karena telah ditonjok di bagian perutnya.

"Cepat kau minta maaf pada _senpai_ mu ini." kata Sasori sambil menyiapkan tonjokkan keduanya.

"..."

"Beraninya kau !" ujar Sasori sambil terus menonjok Sasuke secara brutal.

"Cepat minta maaf sialan !"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Terlihat Sasuke sedang menyeka darah yang ada di bibirnya lalu berkata, "T-tidak akan." Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasori semakin brutal menonjok Sasuke.

"U-ukh..."

"Rasakan itu sialan ! Itu akibatnya jika berani-beraninya melawanku !" Dan, Sasori pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah terlihat memar sana-sini sedang berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

.

"Semuanya, lihat si buta memar-memar."

"Sudah buta, memar pula. Hahaha." Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan keadaan yang sedang menghinanya saat ini. Hingga...

"Hahaha, Ino _-chan_ lihat apa yang kupunya, bagus k-.."

DUKKK

Sasuke tiba-tiba membentur meja Shion dengan tidak sengaja, dan tentu saja jus jeruk yang sedang dipegang Shion menjadi tumpah dan parahnya lagi jus itu tumpah tepat di baju seragamnya.

"Ah ! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek !" kata Shion sambil membentak Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Kau ini sangat suka mencari gara-gara ya !" sahut Ino tidak kalah kencang juga.

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Masa bodoh, rasakan ini !" kata Shion sambil menumpahkan jus apel milik Ino tepat di kepala Sasuke.

BYUURR

"Rasakan ! Hahahaha." ujar semua penghuni di kelas itu. Dengan perlahan Sasuke segera berjalan ke keluar kelas untuk mencari ruang kesehatan agar dia bisa mengganti bajunya yang kotor karena cairan jus apel yang melekat ditubuhnya.

'Ada apa ini ?! Astaga, Sasuke _-san_.' pikir Hinata kaget sambil menghampiri Sasuke dengan cepat.

"S-sasuke _-san_ , a-ada apa ini ?"kata Hinata sambil melihat keadaan Sasuke yang err –menyedihkan.

"Hinata, antar aku ke ruang kesehatan sekarang." kata Sasuke pelan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diberikan Hinata.

"B-baiklah."

.

.

"M-maaf aku datang k-kesiangan tadi."

"Hinata."

" _N-nani_ ?"

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku ? Padahal aku ini buta." kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Entah kenapa a-aku merasa nyaman kalau berada di dekat Sa-sasuke _-san_." kata Hinata gugup dengan mukanya yang merona karena telah mengatakan itu.

"Hinata, aku hanya akan bilang ini satu kali jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

BLUSH

Seketika Hinata merona hebat.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencari-cari tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya.

"A-aku... aku m-mau." kata Hinata pelan dan seketika Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata erat sambil menggumamkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

.

" _Hime_ , seminggu ke depan aku tidak akan masuk."

"K-kenapa Sasuke _-kun_ ?"

"Lihat saja nanti Hina _-hime_." kata Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Hinata lembut.

.

Seminggu kemudian..

"Hyuuga, kudengar kau dengan si Uchiha berpacaran ya?"

"..."

"Hahaha, benar kan kataku akan ada pasangan unik."

"Si culun Hyuuga dan si buta Uchiha, cocok sekali."

"Sebegitunya tidak laku sampai menjadikan orang buta itu menjadi pacarmu?"

"..."

"Menyedihkan sekali kau Hyuuga."

"Hei lihat! Si buta akhirnya masuk lagi!" Setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, sontak membuat semua orang yang sedang menghina Hinata melihat kearah pintu masuk kelas X-A. Dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan ke tempat duduknya berada, mereka tidak sadar ada suatu perubahan kecil pada Sasuke sekarang.

"S-sasuke _-kun_ , akhirnya kau kembali."

"Aku kan sudah berjanji Hinata."

BUKK

"Ini sambutan untukmu Uchiha !" kata Kiba yang sudah melempar penghapus papan tulis pada Sasuke.

"S-sasuke _-kun_." ujar Hinata pelan sambil membersihkan bubuk kapur yang ada di rambut Sasuke. Hinata tidak sadar kalau ada yang mau melemparkan penghapus papan tulis padanya, namun sebelum penghapus itu mendarat di kepala Hinata, sebuah tangan berhasil menangkis penghapus itu yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di kelas itu terdiam kaget.

"Cukup." kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"D-dia menangkis penghapus itu ?!" ujar Naruto kaget.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" gumam Sakura kaget.

"Sa-sasuke _-kun_?" kata Hinata kaget melihat gerakan refleks Sasuke.

"Berani mem _bully_ Hinata lagi, kalian semua akan **menyesal**." kata Sasuke dengan nada tajam, dingin, dan penuh penekanan.

"Kau bisa melihat?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn. Hinata, ikut aku." ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata pelan.

"E-eh?!"

.

"S-sa-sasuke _-kun_ , kau bisa melihat?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang memandang lembut dirinya.

"Hn, apa kau tidak suka?"

"A-aku sangat suka, t-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Seminggu yang lalu ada yang mendonorkan matanya padaku."

"S-syukurlah Sasuke _-kun_." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Hime_."

"I-iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

"A-aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu Sasuke _-kun_."

.

 **End**

 **Total: 1988 kata**

 **Akhir kata Stop Bully, Okay ?!**

 **Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
